1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data retrieval and more particularly to the logical view and access to data managed by a modular data and storage management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods require a user to know ahead of time where exactly data is stored in order to retrieve it. The user needs to be aware of the operating system and server platform type from which the data was originated. In addition, the user needs to know the media type (magnetic disk, optical, tape, or other media) the data is stored on. Moreover, the user needs to know of the exact media on which the data is stored in addition to when and where it was stored.
Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.
Various aspects of the present invention are realized through a data retrieval system that includes a computer system having a processor that supports operation of at least one software application that is used for retrieving data in the computer system. A plurality of storage media are communicatively coupled to the processor with the plurality of storage media having data stored in at least one of the plurality of storage media. The software application has a retrieval module for retrieving data from the plurality of storage media, and a storage and backup map is included that indicates to the retrieval module a particular location of the data that is to be retrieved by the retrieval module.
In certain embodiments, the software application of the data retrieval system includes a tool bar that allows access to particular characteristics of a file that has been stored in at least one of the plurality of storage media. The particular characteristics may include file creation date, file backup dates, and file access dates. The software application could also include a view menu that offers a user an option to select a date in which to begin displaying a history of a selected file(s).
Various aspects of the present invention may also be realized through a method for retrieving data in a computer system. The computer system has a plurality of storage media where the data is stored, and the method involves, not necessarily in this order, requesting access to selected data of the computer system; activating a retrieval control to find a particular location of the selected data that has been requested; searching, with the retrieval control, the plurality of storage media for the selected data based upon instructions contained in a storage map; retrieving an indication of the selected data from the particular location in the plurality of storage media; and displaying the indication such that a user has an option of gaining additional information regarding the selected data.
The method may also include selecting the indication to display a backup history of a portion of the selected data, to display a history of access times for a portion of the selected data, or to display an origination date of a portion of the selected data.
Other aspects of the present invention will become apparent with further reference to the drawings and specification which follow.